


Pretends to be

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345





	Pretends to be

01

“下回我们要不要试着这样做？”他们从采访间里走出来，打着哈欠伸展四肢，Chris从助理手中接来一杯咖啡，对着身边的Anthony和Sebastian突然开口，“装作我们只是第一次见面，然后就能躲掉所有涉及剧透和人物关系走向的问题。”

现在正处于美国队长3上映前漫长的宣传期，而这比他们参加过的任何宣传活动都更疯狂。观众们渴望知道的大多数情节都完美地落在‘漫威告诉我们还想活下去就别提半个字’的范围里。那些相同的问题在不同采访中频繁出现，并且可以预见的将要伴随整个行程一直循环反复。面对那些狡猾的提问，他们也没有太多的办法，只能尽力糊弄，在泄露机密之前突然地改变谈话方向。

老天。距离宣传期结束还有半个月，但大家都已经累透了。

“全世界都知道我们出演同一部电影，拜托。”Anthony显然是三人中唯一保有理智的那个。“你在说什么鬼话？”

Chris捧着他的冰咖啡，因睡眠不足而失神的眼睛正毫无目的地盯着地毯上一块深色污渍。他似乎没料到自己的提议那么快就会收到反驳，只好心不在焉地摆了摆手。

“好吧。”

很快他们就将出席今天之内的第三个活动，而此刻剩余的体力不应该用来和Anthony辩论。他低下头耸了耸肩膀。“那我就假设你有更好的主意。”

Anthony用巨大的微笑来表现出他的自信满满——上帝保佑他总是这样精力无限，但天啊，那生动的表情绝不是什么好兆头。“你猜怎么着，Evans。我的确有个主意。”他一边说着一边却飞快地凑到了Sebastian身边。“Sebastian，来吧，哥们。问我个问题。”

被推着肩膀点名的Sebastian愣愣地看着他，昏昏欲睡的脑袋还在思考‘假装和Chris第一次见面’在采访中究竟能不能发挥作用。可是见鬼，他们都认识对方六年了。这根本不可能做到。

“好的…那么——”但是为了配合站在一旁兴致勃勃的Anthony，他还是严肃地清了清嗓子模仿记者的提问，“这部电影里猎鹰和冬日战士之间的关系发生了什么改变吗？我的意思是，他们之间变得更友好了？或是更坏？因为大家都知道，在上一部里他们‘打得火热’。”

“哇，老兄。”Anthony先是夸张地眨了眨眼睛，接着随手拿起桌上的杂志卷成话筒的样子。

“这是个好问题，真的，但是很抱歉，我什么也不能回答。”他一本正经地说，充满喜剧性的语气让Sebastian和Chris从喉咙里爆发出大笑。（他们也不想这样，但该死的Anthony就是有这种天赋）“你想听实话，对不对？那么我来告诉你，这是我们两年来的第一次见面，我旁边这位性感的男士叫什么来着，噢！Sebastian，还有你，大家伙，你是哪一个Chris？看吧，我们现在完全不熟，拍电影的时候我一直在揍空气或者假人，事实是，导演没告诉我们那些绿油油的假人都代表谁，所以…”

听到这儿Chris一把夺走了Anthony的杂志话筒。

“嘿！停下。你说这是 **你** 的主意，嗯？”他好笑又有些生气地点着Anthony的胸口，努力忽视对方洋洋得意的脸。“我们不能这样做，Mackie，两分钟前你还觉得 **我** 的主意很烂。”

“那确实很烂！”Anthony一边承认一边狂笑着远离他，“谢天谢地，很高兴你 **现在** 意识到了。”

“不。我倒觉得那还不错。”

在两人继续拌嘴，并由拌嘴发展成在休息区追逐打闹之前，工作人员提醒他们准备入场。

这是一次大型的见面会，主持人引导大家在台上互动、做游戏。不同于他们的预测，这次粉丝们没有提出太多令人为难的问题，整场见面会的气氛轻松，他们也玩得很愉快。

直到返回酒店Anthony都没再提起假装陌生人这件事。

Chris也没有。

或许比起这个，所有人都更期待一场好觉。

02

两个月后Sebastian收到一条来自未知号码的短信。

美国队长3收获了不错的票房，但那之后大家都忙着各自的工作，即使偶尔想要约在一起见个面，大部分人也都在不同的国家和城市。

他和Chris则主要通过短信联系。

这有些老派，他们关注了彼此的社交账号，但Chris认为那不够简洁。他们也给对方打电话，然而随着分离时间的变长，拨通号码并在手机里听见Chris的感觉越来越怪。两人并不是那种亲密的好友，有关天气和近况的问候通过短信就能完成，于是事情就变成了这样，他们经常发短信。就目前来说。

屏幕上显示的短信内容只有一个词。

**Hi** **？**

Sebastian有理由相信这是个玩笑。可他不明白自己的私人号码为什么会被泄露出去。他只用这部手机联系几个多年的朋友、他的妈妈，以及Chris。在和他们的交谈中，Sebastian能得到他所需要的平静和温暖，就像一块绝对安全的领域，在这个范围内他百分百觉得舒适。

Chris本不应该属于这一类。但是当然了，想也知道这出于Sebastian自己的私心，希望把Chris摆在离他更近的地方。

短信是上午十点左右发来的，此刻是下午三点。一开始他没想要回复，认定这是Chace或者Bill为了捉弄他的恶作剧，但拍摄告一段落，拿起手机打发时间的时候，他的眼神又划过了最上方的提示栏。

Chris将近一个星期没给他发简讯了。

这不寻常。换做平时，Chris总有什么东西能够分享给他。Dodger的照片，Scott高中毕业以来第一次尝试烘焙，假如他喜爱的乐队发布了新歌，那么相关链接也会立刻传给Sebastian。他记得Chris曾经抱怨过自己的手机有时会失去信号，但最后一条短信显示着已送达。他为此感到担忧和困惑，却对着那条来自陌生号码的简讯忍不住猜测。

难道这是Chris？

在能够顾虑更多之前，他回复了一句同样的， _ **Hi** **？**_

天啦Sebastian。

短信送达后他捂着脸在心中数落自己。

你就这么在意他吗？如果对方并不是Chris那可真是出大糗了。

可事实是，好吧，Sebastian没法否认这个，自从他们在美国队长1 的拍摄片场见面的那天起，他就喜欢Chris了。

当那对漂亮蓝眼睛的视线落在他脸上，当那具温暖结实的身子向他靠近，他就不可自制地感到耳朵发热、心跳加快。他偷偷收藏了一些Chris的节目音频和采访选段，男人时常在公众场合夸赞他很甜，这也是为什么他觉得私下和Chris通话有些太过了。平时Chris叫他Seb，电话中又下意识地称呼他是Sebbie。

Sebastian并不特别热衷于浪漫和一见钟情这类的，但对于Chris的喜爱实在出乎意料，并随着两人的相处而迅速增长。在有所察觉的时候，就已经陷得很深了。

一场持续六年的暗恋，倘若要定义的话他会这么说。

**看来我们的对话变得有些像电影情节。**

手机在Sebastian的掌心里不断振动。

**我猜平常人们并不怎么理会陌生号码的，对不对？:)**

喔。现在Sebastian能够肯定，正在给他传简讯的人一定是Chris。那种稳固的熟悉感令他雀跃。

_**是啊，我想说，你今天真是交了好运。** _

_**平常的我确实不回复陌生人。** _

Sebastian没意识到自己的嘴边正挂起一个大大的笑容。他真的喜欢这样。Chris总能让他的心情变好。

**好吧，那我们就从最基本的开始。**

简短的文字伴随着提示音跳到他面前。

**你的城市天气如何？**

Sebastian抬起头，发现徘徊一整天的乌云早已散开，取而代之的是蓝天和加州特有的明媚阳光。他看着窗外满足地叹了一口气。

_**很棒。你呢？** _

Chris没有回答他的疑问，却发了很长一段文字来描述别的。

**正躺在沙发里看一本不怎么好看的书，把我的狗狗抱在怀里。他在打瞌睡，懒惰的家伙，花了太多精力咬皮球和四处乱窜。以及，是时候买一条毯子了，我猜，这张沙发让我背疼。**

哇，这可真够Evans。

Sebastian只知道自己的脸颊由于微笑太多而开始酸痛。

他想象着Chris窝在沙发里的模样：伸展开来的两条长腿，放松的肌肉和乱糟糟的头发。他大概蓄回了胡子，让自己看上去更加柔软，而Sebastian总是难以抑制一寸寸亲吻他下颌的欲望。

他们就这样断断续续地聊天。

接近傍晚Sebastian才终于完成了今天最后一项拍摄。他迫不及待地拿起手机，见到消息栏上挂着的来自陌生号码的好几条短信通知，他几乎像个正陷入热恋的小男孩似的笑出声来，同时脸颊泛红。

这场彼此都心知肚明的游戏一直持续到深夜。

Chris竟然给他推荐那支他早就听过的乐队（也是由Chris推荐的，实际上）。The Midnight。

**你一定要去听Sunset** **，好不好？**

他在短信里近乎恳求地说。

**那是我近期的最爱。**

是啊，Chris当然会喜欢80年代的复古电子乐。Sebastian心想。

这只是，很像他，就好比谈话中偶尔出现的波士顿口音，在记者面前摇头晃脑地唱出小时候最爱的动画主题歌，一切都那么得迷人却又理所当然。

_**我想我也很爱这首曲子。** _

我想我们某天可以一起驾车驶上公路，打开车窗播放所有你爱的歌。

Sebastian将自己埋进松软的被子，在音乐的陪伴下假装Chris此刻正在自己身边。

03

那之后就渐渐演变成一种默契。

Sebastian喜欢和Chris分享某些没有其他人知晓的秘密。也许不应当是秘密，只是某种习惯，或者只有他们懂得的暗号，就像所有漫威同事里唯独Chris才留有他的私人号码，一串数字，让每次通信都变得特殊起来。

他其实并不太确定Chris是否和他一样喜欢这个。他甚至不确定Chris是否和他一样是双性恋。两人之间的拥抱触碰在外人看来有些过火，但对方似乎并没意识到。

总之，十月的某一晚他们在曼哈顿一间酒吧碰面——Chris因为工作的缘故恰好可以停留，而Sebastian也很乐意从他的公寓中走出来。

Chris提前抵达了，在向他发来的短信中说，嘿，我找到一个不错的位置，吧台左侧，头顶有盏不幸坏掉的灯。Sebastian钻进密集的人流，踮起脚尖四处寻找。他忘记对方是个字面意义上的捣蛋鬼，也没猜到Chris看他进了门就坏笑着站起来，从后方扑到他耳边低低地说晚上好啊，sexy。

Chris身上淡淡的香水味，过烫的体温近在咫尺。

酒吧里人潮涌动，显然Sebastian不知道此刻正发生着什么。他们从肩膀一直到大腿都紧紧贴合，Sebastian能感受到Chris柔软浓密的胡子刮蹭在耳边，两只温暖的大手小心翼翼地扶上他的腰。他的嘴巴可能一不小心漏出了喜悦又渴望的惊呼，于是Chris提起膝盖挑逗般顶他的腿窝。

“或许你想要来一杯…？”

Sebastian还没来得及消化这一切，Chris又隔着牛仔裤撞了撞他的臀。“……我的意思是，天啊，你闻起来——”男人湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭进他耳后发丝，吐息比放在腰间的手还灼热。他迟疑的语气听起来像是有一百句话想说，可最终只剩下比呼吸还微弱的一句。“…很好。”

很好。

他们确实许久未见面。最后一次是美国队长3杀青后的酒店门口，他们还没来得及说句分别就被助理赶上各自的车。

说实话Sebastian真的有在计算。计算他每天想念Chris的时长。四十分钟？一小时？从凌晨到午夜？

说不定在这期间Chris也同样想念着他。他晕乎乎地贴近身后的温度。两人的身体已经足够近了，但Chris低声呢喃着地把脸埋进他颈窝的模样就像是企图凑得更靠近一点。

上帝啊，Sebastian还没做好准备承受这个。

在任何情况下都从未做过这样的准备。

虽然幻想过，可现在的他还无法将Chris的举动解释为想念或喜爱。这更像，该死的，就像踏进这间酒吧的大多数年轻人，喝着酒放任目光四处游走，直到看见了想要带上床的某位sexy——对于Sebastian来说，他更偏爱蓝眼睛和因为奔跑而变乱的头发，饱满的下嘴唇和散发着安全感的宽阔后背。

**比如Chris** **。**

他咬咬牙，决定要转过身，摆出那种出演电视剧时才发挥用处的，将两边嘴角都勾起一点的笑容。他向来都知道怎样让自己看上去更加迷人，微笑着，Sebastian继续大胆地将两只手臂都环上Chris的脖子。这好像一场梦。Chris低头看着他，眼睛的颜色比平时深许多，放在他腰部的大手很快下滑到屁股，他看见Chris的瞳孔扩张，感受到火热的掌心在那片弧度上充满欲望地收拢。

假如今晚他和面前的这个家伙是第一次见面。在这个见鬼的几乎所有人都调情和亲吻的地方。Sebastian对自己发誓，他一定会把Chris带回家的。

他想要把Chris推倒在他公寓的那张单人床上，脱下他的深蓝色套头衫，咬开他牛仔裤上的坚硬拉扣。天哪，过去的七年里他们还从未如此放肆地触碰过彼此。

也许有过那么一两回。当他们为了电影里的打斗动作而成日泡在训练场地，他被Chris强壮的身躯压在软垫上，两人的大腿互相交缠。光是回想这个场面，Sebastian都能感到自己身上的每一片皮肤都在飞快地变热，更别说——

“宝贝，再这样下去的话。”Chris在他唇边尖锐地吸着气开口，前一秒还翻滚在他脸上的宠爱和痴迷被慌张取代。他别开目光，满脸通红，尴尬地将自己紧压在Sebastian大腿内侧的胯部向后移，直到距离大到让他不再疯狂地想要品尝Sebastian柔软的嘴，或者把手伸进他的裤子。

这太过了。

一切都不对头。

可是谁又敢相信呢。Chris确实想对Sebastian做这些，从他们的第一次见面起，他就想要抚摸Sebastian身体的每一寸。用他的嘴巴、手指。

天知道他有多想。

“很高兴认识你，哥们。”等他们放开对方，整理完各自的情绪，Sebastian的笑容变得疲倦，方才一触即发的火热气氛也随之消散，像是从未存在过，而Chris只能在黑暗中留恋地紧盯那两片上翘的嘴唇。“如果你愿意的话，就叫我Chris好了。”

噢。结果事情又变成了这样。

所有他们渴望的一切都不可能发生。除非Sebastian不是Sebastian，Chris也并不是Chris。

他们最终还是去吧台买了酒。

Sebastian在新戏里饰演的角色和他有相同的名字。Sebastian对他开怀笑着就仿佛他真的喜欢被叫做Chris。

他们假装自己正无忧无虑地爱着。

04

复仇者联盟的拍摄期间Sebastian并没怎么见到Chris。

Anthony两年前说的话成了真，他们连完整的剧本都没有见到，然后属于他们的时代就结束了。

这似乎不怎么准确，但对于Chris来说的确是。

终局之战正式杀青的晚上Chris找Sebastian喝酒。

他们都默契地把在曼哈顿发生的那件事置之脑后，依然如好朋友般频繁地传简讯，也偶尔通话。Chris拨来电话的时候Sebastian离开剧组都已经好几个月了。“放心吧，我会去找你的。”他承诺，忽视掉胃里突然升起的期盼。他的想念。

Chris挑选的酒吧并不像上次那样拥挤，但Sebastian没想到剧组里的其他同事也在。

他们已经玩过一轮，空酒瓶到处都是，见他进门Chris很兴奋地喊着他的名字挥手，示意自己身边特地留出来的座位。

Sebastian突然意识到，原来他们一起走过那么多的时间了，那么多年过去了他还是深深地爱着Chris。

这个男人应该被划入他的安全领域。Sebastian跑到在他身旁坐下，紧挨他的肩膀和腿，他感到安心，好像胸前缺失的某块终于得到填补。Chris凑到他耳边对他说，“天啊Seb，没有你坐在这儿，一切都感觉不对劲。”

是啊。

一切都不对劲。

他们一起度过那么多时光，在协议上签名的那天什么都还不懂，然后命运就把他们推向对方。Sebastian琢磨台词的时候Chris总会陪着他，不论清晨还是深夜。Chris焦虑症发作的时候也总由Sebastian来安慰和抚平，因为Sebastian做得比谁都好。

“记得吗，之前的每次拍摄结束我们都在一起。”Chris大概是醉了，他的脑袋耷拉在Sebastian的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭着他的皮肤。“好吧，不是每一次。但我觉得这次你应该在。我真的太需要——”

Chris停下了，无助地眨着眼，他醉醺醺的大脑想让他将深埋在内心的情感全都说出来，然而太多了，不知从何说起。

好。Sebastian抿了抿嘴唇，鼓起勇气去握他放在膝盖上的手。

Chris没有拒绝。

Sebastian的呼吸卡在喉咙里，Chris的掌心在他手中就如想象中那般温暖干燥。他压抑着自己的嘴巴不要上扬成一个太明显的笑容，同时庆幸这间酒吧的桌布够长，能掩盖掉桌子底下他们的十指交缠——这是，属于他们之间的又一个秘密。

“会没事的，好吗？”他们窘迫到不敢对视，Chris却用拇指轻轻摩擦他的手背。

“嗯。”杀青的派对还在继续，所有人都尽情地玩闹，唯独他们藏在角落里低着头，就像两个正经历懵懂青春期的男孩。Sebastian用尽全力感受Chris指尖的温度——光是被这样爱惜地触碰着，他就什么都没法在意了。

05

Sebastian告诉Chris他下周会去趟伦敦，半小时后他收到了Chris充满感叹号的回复。

**太巧了！**

**我的姐姐们正计划去北爱尔兰！！！**

**我得叫上Scott** **！**

Sebastian的相册里保存了Chris和Scott的合照，他们在迪士尼乐园里戴着米老鼠头饰，对着镜头傻笑的模样像是加起来都不过三岁。但，依旧迷人。

_**所以我们要在那儿碰面，对吗？** _

其实Sebastian去伦敦是为了一个杂志拍摄，他也不确定自己能在英国停留多久。两个月前Chris曾邀请他去波士顿，但最终由于两人工作的冲突而搁置。这一年来他们每隔一段时间就要想办法见面，这已经形成了某种规律，自从他们在派对上偷偷牵手之后。

**是的，我猜？**

Sebastian把自己的行程通过邮件传送给Chris。

**好！我们能办到的！！！**

Chris活力四射地发来回复。

06

伦敦应该是一切开始的地方。

美国队长1的首个拍摄地点就是伦敦。

也许他们的故事会变得浪漫，如果他们并不是演员，如果Chris并没有每天都在为是否能演好史蒂夫·罗杰斯而皱紧眉毛、Sebastian也不必担心他的失误会给整部电影带去多大的影响。一切都会好很多。

然而不可否认的是，那些充满忧虑和不安的时刻在他们看来也同样珍贵。Chris第一次在剧组因焦虑而无法入睡的夜晚，他敲开Sebastian的门对他说，嗨，抱歉打扰你，但我真的太需要——

Sebastian走上前紧紧地将他抱住。

也许这成为了一个开端。

也许很多事情都是开端。他们开始分享彼此最脆弱的一面，也趁着休息日走在街头漫无目的地闲逛。在大桥顶端Chris向Sebastian问起康斯坦察，一边温柔地笑着一边也对他说自己的童年。

**看看我在相册里发现了什么，Seb**

**当年在伦敦，我们蹲在马路边上用餐厅里带出来的面包喂鸽子。**

天啊。那时候的他们的确有那么傻。如今回想起来，Sebastian并不是因为鸽子们争抢面包的样子而笑得那么开心，他开心是因为有Chris在他身边，Chris拉着他去尝甜品车里的每一样新鲜水果和冰淇淋，又带他跑进满是树荫的书店后巷，指着阳光下小憩的猫对他说，看，Sebbie，我打赌它的眼睛会是绿色。

那时候Chris举手投足间都带着股闪耀的孩子气，他支棱起来的金发，真诚的笑容，即便凑得再近也无需担心什么，在这个地方，没有人能认出他们，也没有人关心他们是否恋爱了那个幸运儿又是谁，Sebastian多希望他也曾无所顾忌地向Chris讨要过一个吻。

他在提取处拿到自己的行李，用空余的那只手给Chris发送他在飞机上拍摄的照片。

**我已经等不及要见到你啦！**

Chris直白的回复让Sebastian忍不住又通红了脸。

07

他们最终约在了拍摄期间常去的那家咖啡馆。

这回换作Sebastian提前抵达，他坐在窗边的位子，外面是熟悉的街道，就连桌上的盆栽和装饰物也和七年前相差无几。

他大口地呼吸着咖啡馆里带着些许苦味的香甜空气，闻起来就像新焙拿铁再加上黄油蛋糕，他们曾经坐在相同的位置对台词一直到凌晨四点，直到窗外的石头路面因为曙光照射泛起灰白。

有件事情他们谁都没有提起过。

这儿的桌椅其实并不适合他们的高度，桌底的空间也太小。每当他们面对面地坐下，膝盖就不可避免地撞在一起。Chris总要一脸惊讶地往后退，但每次都会停在一个能够和Sebastian保持触碰的地方。

Sebastian就是这样记住Chris的体温的。

他们没想要另找一家既能通宵营业、座位又足够宽敞的咖啡馆，也没谁真的抱怨过什么。有时候他们一边读着台本一边向咖啡杯伸出手，就碰到了彼此的指尖。他们对视，然后目光错开，Chris轻声咳嗽，Sebastian用手捂住后颈，好像这样就能阻止自己露出微笑、皮肤发热。

他们抵着膝盖的样子就像一对真正的情侣。

Chris到达的时候天气变阴并且落下密集的雨水。Sebastian看见Chris从街对面小跑过来，戴着顶NASA棒球帽，穿牛仔裤和那件深蓝色套头衫，双眼在见到他的那一刻变得明亮，充满喜悦的微笑像一束阳光般穿透了所有阴云。

“嗨。”Chris对他说。

也就是那一刻，Sebastian决定不再隐瞒。

08

“我爱你。”

Chris总是出乎他的意料，Sebastian再一次忘了这个。

他没想到Chris会在坐下后立刻伸出手捧起他的脸，更没想到Chris会这儿吻他，在一个所有人都能看得见的地方，在每个人的面前，像是抛下了一切顾忌，那么温柔急切，比任何想象都要美好。

这个突然的吻以后，Chris缩回他的座位。

周围已经有人注意到了，并且小声谈论着。Chris压下棒球帽的帽檐，脸上浮起红晕，手指在桌面上蜷起又松开，深呼吸着，他向前找到了Sebastian的手。

“很久了，Seb，我一直想告诉你。”他将Sebastian的手指拢在掌心里小心又温柔地抚摸，对自己微笑，颤抖的声音却透露出他此刻的紧张，有人拿出相机对着他们，但他早已下定了决心，要一往直前。“比起对台词，这个地方应该更适合约会。”

Sebastian还被刚才的‘我爱你’震惊地无法动弹，而Chris的每一句话他都要思考整整三秒才能意识到对方究竟在说些什么。

Chris耐心地等着，在他缓慢眨眼的间隙中继续说，“只是觉得距离正好。”他用自己的膝盖蹭蹭Sebastian的，“接吻也正好，牵手也正好，”他的另一只手轻轻滑过Sebastian的下颌，“为什么我们没有早点发现？”

Sebastian也不知道，他只知道自己的心脏满得快要爆炸。Chris想要和他牵手接吻，从那么早的时候就开始了，从他们在伦敦的日子里就开始了，这意味着当他闻着咖啡的香气，幻想Chris指尖的触感和嘴唇味道的时候，坐在对面的他也在思考同样的事？

“可Chris…”假如他真有如此幸运，假如Chris也对他抱有同样的感情，即使明天媒体都在发布他们亲吻的照片或是猜测他们关系的言论，Sebastian也没必要害怕。“可为什么是现在？”

Chris又忍不住压低了自己的帽檐。

他的目光隐藏在那片阴影之下，浅蓝色眼珠里滚动着太多情绪。“我每时每刻都想要触碰你。”他恳切又忍耐地说，“太久了，在片场、酒吧，甚至只是看到你的短信。有一段时间，我试过的，换上新的电话卡，告诉自己，好，不要再给Sebastian发消息了。可是——”他的声音渐渐低沉，掌心却越来越热，“…我做不到。”

Sebastian看着他笑起来，觉得鼻子一阵阵发酸。他本想要确认，话一出口却更像陈述。尽管他自己都不敢相信。“你记得我号码。”

“天啊Seb，我当然要记得。”Chris大声说，仿佛世界上没有比这更重要的事，“我受够了你在身边却要假装自己并不在意，也受够了每次见面都要替自己找借口。我只是想你了。”他重新对上Sebastian的视线，他的蓝眼睛就像湖水。“我的家人们并没要来。这不是碰巧。”他用脸颊去贴Sebastian的手背。“我只是太想你了。”

Sebastian替Chris摘掉他的棒球帽，Chris的睫毛因而刷过他的手腕。男人的眼神不安却又充满了爱意和渴望，Sebastian只能凑上前去吻他。

他们为什么没有早点发现。

这张桌子的宽度正好是两人微微前倾就能接吻的距离。他们碰着彼此的鼻尖，Sebastian将手伸进Chris的头发，Chris的手也攀上他的脖子，他们吻得又轻又慢，窗外的雨还在淅沥沥地下着，但他们已经什么都没法在意了。

09

猎鹰与冬兵的剧集开拍之后，Chris一有空就拎着咖啡和甜点跑去片场。

虽然Sebastian给他发过猎鹰版本美国队长制服的照片，但当面见到的感觉还是很不一样——显然设计者很懂得怎样体现出Anthony拼命健身三个月的成果，可是为了‘复仇’，Chris在分发咖啡的时候指着Anthony撇了撇嘴。

“这家伙是谁，拜托，我的星巴克可不给第一次见面的人。”

Sebastian立刻开始大笑，而Anthony高高挑起的眉毛几乎要飞进他的发际线。

“认真的，Chris？”他用一种不可置信的语气说，“记仇记三年？”

Sebastian一定是笑得太用力了，笑到连垂在脸颊上的头发都在打颤，到最后Chris不得不用一个热吻去堵住他的嘴。

“好吧，好吧。”Anthony翻着白眼走开，把那对腻歪的情人甩在身后。“我宣布，我正式退出这场游戏。”


End file.
